


The Hellhound and The Boy

by Aiden2346



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:31:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden2346/pseuds/Aiden2346
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfiction so it's not that great I hope to improve in the future</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Hellhound and The Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so it's not that great I hope to improve in the future

Alarms begin sounding at the Sheriff’s station as the temperature continues to rise. In a cell, Parrish grabs two metal bars with both of his hands and they begin to glow red like fire. He bends the metal bars apart. Smoke is blowing off of him as if he had just caught on fire. A few moments later he emerges from his cell with all his clothing burnt off except his plaid boxer. He heads to Stilinski's office. Stiles is sitting at his father desk naked listening to music and stroking his 9' inch cock, he looks up and nearly jumps out of his skin when he see's Parrish standing there watching him playing with his self. "Parrish, this isn't what it looks like." Stiles says. Parrish just stands there with his eyes glowing red, and doesn't say a word to Stiles. Parrish then proceeds with pulling out his monstrous cock and strokes it. He jerks it for about a minute and lets out a small groan. "Don't blow your load yet big guy?" Stiles says with a smile. Stiles proceeds to walk over to Parrish and grabs his cock licks it, then he jerks it for about 20 seconds. Parrish shoots a load of sticky white cum all over Stiles's face. "Woah dude I barely touched you yet." Stiles says. As Parrish's cum drips off of his face and unto the floor. Stiles then proceeds to put the 11' cock in his mouth. He struggles to fit it all in his mouth, but Parrish forces it down his throat. Parrish begins to skull-f*ck Stiles. He then let's out a sigh, as Stiles swirls his tongue around the tip of his dick. Parrish has his second orgasm but this time in Stiles's mouth. He lifts Stiles up props him on the Sheriff’s desk, spits into his hand and rubs his saliva on his fully erected penis and then slips the tip of his cock into Stiles tight hole without warning. Stiles blacks out for a second as Parrish's cock hits his prostate. The deputy slips the rest of his dick inside of Stiles tight hole. Parrish begins to hit Stiles prostate even more. He can fell Stiles clenching on to his massive cock. He begins to thrust his massive cock in and out of Stiles ass hole. "Parrish! I'm gonna cum." Stiles yells. Parrish begins to pound Stiles even harder, until finally Stiles cums. Parrish push into Stiles's ass a couple more times, and then cums inside of Stiles. As Parrish has his third orgasm he wakes up from his Hellhound form. Both of the men fall out on the floor from exhaustion. "Stiles what the hell just happened here"? Parrish ask confused.


End file.
